


Amoroso Duet

by Enhasa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Kurosaki Ranmaru - Freeform, Kurosaki is Love, Love, Masamune Yoh, OC character - Freeform, Stubborn Love, rock music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enhasa/pseuds/Enhasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune Yoh is a girl who entered Saotome Gakuen in mid-season to make her dreams come true.  While attending Saotome, she meets the idol: Kurosaki Ranmaru of Quartet Night. Of course, they butt heads, but what happens between the two when they see other sides of each other that they thought they'd never see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction Prologue♪

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama nor the characters. I only own Masamune Yoh (My OC)
> 
> This prologue is only an introduction to the fic and my OC character along with her introduction to Saotome. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this fic. Trust me, it'll get better and better the more chapters that go up. All chapters, except the prologue, will all have musical names.

♪ Introduction Prologue♪

Saotome Gakuen. A performing arts school set on producing idols and songwriters. It's spring and the academy is as lively as ever, especially with a principal like Shining Saotome who likes to just pop up out of no where. He had a habit of doing so with the idol group called STARISH.

STARISH, a group of 7 boy idols and a female composer. They are most famous for their song: Maji Love 1000%. This song even opened up the heart of a girl named Masamune Yoh. This girl was a little tomboyish, yet still alittle girlish too. Even her name is a boy's name and though she dresses sort of punish, she's actually pretty nice. Her hair is a plain black, going down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green and she had long eyelashes. There was nothing more she loves than music. And hearing idols from the Shining Agency made Yoh want to follow her musical dream.  
-o-o-o-o-

She gulped. It was really weird for her to join Saotome Gakuen in the middle of it's year. She didn't come from a rich family, it was was her persistence to Shining Saotome that let her enroll. She proved to the principal of how much she loved music and it did take a lot of time before he actually accepted her into Saotome. 

Yoh let out a breath before finally taking her first step into the academy. She was very happy to pass the entrance test. Of course, she had determination and confidence and that got her through it all. 

Not only was the school building itself big, but the campus itself was amazing huge. The uniform, she thought, didn't match her, but it was cute either way. Before she came onto campus, she even gave herself a twirl and giggle.

Not only was Yoh great at electric guitar, but she had great vocals as well. She planned on becoming an idol and hoped to succeed her dream in becoming one. Like STARISH, she wanted to bring happiness and love to the people who would listen to her music. It was when STARISH was fighting for the UtaPri award with HEAVENS that got Yoh to want to finally go to Saotome. 

Yoh was to start in A Class. As much as she wanted to be in S Class, she felt that she should start below and make it to the top herself, so it was fine by her. Yoh walked into the A Class and looked around. Class had just started and the students had already been seated. The instructor, Tsukimiya Ringo, introduced Yoh to the class.

"Now, I know this is odd for a new student to start at this time of year." Tsukimiya-sensei spoke with a smile and a finger at the side of his lips, also with a wink. "But, with permission from Shining Saotome himself," -He stood to the side, his arm outright to Yoh's presence.- "This is Masamune Yoh."

Yoh had a light tint of pink on her cheeks before giving off an introduction bow to the class. "Hello. I'm Masamune Yoh. I'm aiming to become an idol, please take care of me!" 

Yoh's voice was a bit shaky because she was a little nervous, but the class greeted her with a "Hello, Masamune-chan!" and it made her feel warm and welcome that it calmed her nerves alittle.

Tsukimiya-sensei looked to Yoh with a flip of his pink long curled hair and a blink of his lght blue eyes. "Welcome to Saotome Academy."


	2. ♪ Overture♪

It was only a couple of days since Yoh entered Saotome Gakuen. She hadn't, yet, made friends since she was concentrating on her work. Unfortunately for the Saotome student, Yoh had entered the school in the middle of the year, and at this time, there were tests going on and just because she was new, didn't mean she could slack off. By Tsukimiya-sensei, Yoh was given a composer and she had to right away start working with him. They had by the end of the week to come up with a piece together. Though it was a bit soon, Yoh had no complaint.

Yoh's partner, the composer, was a boy named Ohayashi Hiro. He had quite a story to him. Hiro was a tough guy so to speak. His partners couldn't last long with him because of his attitude. Yeah, he loved music, but when it came other people, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He even called a girl ugly before and she had ran off crying. Upon meeting Yoh, Hiro had even pulled on her hair.

"You look so plain and you have a guy's name. That's so stupid." he told her.

Yoh, however, was pretty tough when it came to insults and when she was insulted, she ignored it and tried to be friends with the person who was insulting her. Yoh simply smiled to Hiro who glared to her.

"Well, I hope we can make amazing music together." Yoh replied which made Hiro angrier.

To Hiro, she was just another person was going to end quitting on him too. Yoh walked off and Hiro followed after her, still bickering. Yoh noticed, even though Hiro had this attitude, he wrote great music. She was able to look at his past works after bothering him about seeing it. It would take a while before they got along, but Yoh was patient. 

-o-o-o-o-

The halls of the school were quite spacious, so the students who filled it, actually had enough room to roam around or stand in talk. Yoh was holding up a sheet of music in her hand and it happened to be one of Hiro's songs.

"Wow, Ohayashi-kun really is amazing. This is a wonderful song." she complimented although he wasn't around.

While she was looking at the sheet of music, she wasn't looking in front of her and, yes, she bumped right into someone. While this man stood tall, she fell back onto her behind.

"What where you're going." is the words she heard from the male.

Yoh looked up to see a man with spiky silver hair and a left silver eye and right pinkish-purple eye. She gulped and quickly stood straight and bowed. She recognized this man right away. He was famous after all. He was called Kurosaki Ranmaru from Quartet Night. Their musical was wonderful. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Yoh replied with a small shake of the voice.

It wasn't that she was scared, she was just super excited to meet a real idol in front of her face. Ranmaru's face seemed alittle annoyed and when he was about to walk past her, she spoke up with a grab of his hands.

"My name is Masamune Yoh!" she spoke aloud. This caught Ranmaru off guard. "I love your music. Could you teach me how sing like you do?"

It was an odd request. Ranmaru was used to fan girls that tried to hug on him or ask him to be his girlfriend, though his answer was the same as always, saying that his bass guitar was the only girlfriend he needed. This time, however, this girl just wanted to know learn singing from him? It was quite odd, but it still didn't matter. Ranmaru still gave her a cold shoulder.

"Tch. As if. If you want to get better, just practice by yourself." he replied to her and pulled his hands back.

Ranmaru walked off to whatever destination he was headed to. It was right then that Hiro showed up just make things worse off. He laughed at Yoh, holding his sides.

"You got completely rejected my Kurosaki Ranmaru. Now that is funny!" Hiro had even slapped his knee and tears from laughing so hard almost formed in his eyes.

Yoh simply looked to Hiro and just smiled. "That's okay. I'll just keep asking. I'm determined after all." she let out a giggle.

"Man, how boring." Hiro replied after his laugh. "Does anything ever bother you?"

"Hmm..." Yoh looked up in thought. "Of course. Everyone gets bothered by something, but that's when you have to keep trying to make things work, right?" she tilted her head to him.

For a moment, this kept him quiet. His face seemed like he had something to say but he couldn't think of an insult at a time like this, so instead he turned around and said something under his breath that Yoh couldn't make out. Yoh sighed and lightly smiled, a comforting smile.

Hiro was a handsome guy, short brown hair and blue eyes. If it wasn't for the attitude, he probably would have been the popular type, anyway, that's what Yoh had heard girl's whisper about. Though she heard them, Yoh had no interest in people who talk in a rumor-like manner. She rubbed the back of her head and picked up the sheet of music that had fell to floor from when she bumped into Ranmaru. Yoh looked up and then to the side, out the window.

-o-o-o-o-

The nights at Saotome were beautiful. Yoh loved to sit in the veranda near the academy's lake. The lake sparkled and the moon reflected in it was just as beautiful. Yoh placed her elbow on the table under the veranda and her chin rested in her palm. She was in deep thought. It wasn't anything serious, just that she hoped she would be a great idol and that people would love her songs. If it was one thing she had in her songs, it was heart.

Yoh stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake, peering out. She took in a deep breath and began to sing a song. This was a song she didn't rehearse nor have a beat too. It was a song that she, just now, thought of. They were words that came to her from her heart. It was a happy song. If someone were around, that happiness would reach them. When her song ended, Yoh kept her eyes closed. The song she had just sung reset her from mellow to up beat.

"Alright!" she said to herself, holding up a fist of determination. "Tomorrow I'll do my best!"

With that, Yoh walked back to the dorm and the night gave way to day.

-o-o-o-o-

It was bright and even the birds were singing. The students of Saotome were lively as well. It was a good day. 

Yoh stopped mid way in the hall. This was near the office of Shining Saotome, the principal. She caught sight of her teacher, Tsukimiya Ringo, and Kurosaki Ranmaru. He was still here. She couldn't help but smile widely and skip over behind him. Ranmaru and Tsukimiya-sensei were having a conversation about just the school and students in general. As always, he looked a bit annoyed. Ringo was in the middle of his conversation when he cut off his own sentence and looked behind Ranmaru. 

"Huh? Masamune?"

At this, Ranmaru turned around and with a twitch of his eye, he said. "Y-You."

"It's not 'you', it's Masamune Yoh!" Yoh told him with a small cheer in her tone.

"Guh." he let out.

"Oh? You two know each other?" Ringo tilted his head.

"Not re-"

"I crashed into him yesterday." Yoh cut into Ranmaru's sentence. "I'm so happy to see you! I hope I learn from you, Kurosaki-sempai!"

"I told you, I-"

"That's a surprise. I didn't think you'd take on a student, Ranmaru-san." Ringo let out a small girlish giggle.

"I-I didn't say I-" Ranmaru sighed with frustration. "Forget it." he stormed off.

Ringo and Yoh watched him and then looked to each other and chuckled.

Ranmaru's expression was actually pretty relaxing to Yoh. Or was it cute? She didn't know how to describe it, but it as definitely refreshing. 

-o-o-o-o-

Hiro tapped his feet, leaning against a wall. He was actually waiting for Yoh. What was she dong? He grew more and more impatient and when she finally arrived, he yelled at her. Of course, Yoh was expecting to get yell at.

"I'm sorry. Sorry." Yoh told him with a couple of continuous bows. "I'll buy you some juice, okay?"

"Tch! Fine. If you understand, then let's go." 

Yoh didn't notice it, but Hiro's attitude reminded her of Ranmaru. This made her smile without thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hiro and Ranmaru have huge roles in the story. That's all I'll give ya! Thank you for reading! Stay tuned~


End file.
